


the stars in your eyes, they sing for me

by blakesparkles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Bittersweet, Blanket of Shadows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Ethereal Creature, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fireflies, Forehead Kisses, Innocence, Jack's completely fascinated by Anti, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Wings, i wanted this to feel like it's from an actual myth, my attempt to create my own mythology, seriously be warned, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: A tale of the Nothing, who met a boy, and how he became his Everything.





	the stars in your eyes, they sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [fanart.](http://strawberry-soo.tumblr.com/post/169628147684)  
> I've also made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelsoo/playlist/0dpN0TCeDDihgpALWB9Qxp?si=UqgmuGoWRRq2fifq6Cdhgg) in case you want something in the background ♥  
> 

The Nothing breathes and the air is cold around him.

 

The forest’s heart beats in sync with the creatures and the moon is high in the sky, stars twinkling. The Nothing hums and he feels the roots growing strong underneath him, breathing in. He sees and feels everything within the forest, omnipresent. There’s no shape that holds the Nothing anymore, merely living and wandering through the land he and the other beings created. Sometimes humans will step near his domain but they will never dare to go any further, too frightened or too aloof. They praise the most divine beings, creators of the sun and of the harvest. They celebrate, sharing their gratitude. Singing for them. The Nothing has never heard a song directed to him, too forgotten. After all, he made the shadows. The Nothing is proud of his creation, it is beautiful and misunderstood. Humans fear the darkness, despite being needed to show the light. No one really minds the shadow. There is no need to celebrate for it. There’s only fear. The creature grumbles, forest humming in return.

 

When the sun rises, the Nothing rests. The birds chirp and the animals stretch their legs, forest screaming with life. The grass moves graciously with the breeze, leaves from the trees singing and the light peeks from above them. The earth is warm and soft, humans waking up and bringing more sounds to this land. Nothing stirs himself awake a couple of times, bored by the noises and wanting peace. The night is where he gains more strength, more conscious of what’s around him. He focuses on one small area, under a tree, hiding himself underneath the leaves. The shadows welcome him and he sighs until the sun begins to set. The creature stretches himself, reaching the limit of his land, and he feels stronger as the sun goes down. Something makes him retreat, a sharp sound of a twig being snapped calls his full attention. The birds fly to their nests and the animals hide, listening to a new sound. Nothing growls, feeling a human entering the forest and approaching.

 

They all hear crying and hurried steps coming closer. The creature expects humans ready to burn this place down, for there is nothing good that they could bring for him. But instead of facing such thought, he sees a mere child. It’s a little boy with rosy cheeks and sapphire eyes, filled with tears. He has short brown hair and a round, small nose. The child’s wearing simple clothes, the fabric too thin to protect him from the cold. He weeps and runs between the trees, seeking a place to hide. The Nothing watches him and there are more noises near his domain. He feels more children but they do not dare to enter the forest, only yelling and telling the boy to run. The child stumbles, knees scratching, and he comes to a stop next to the tree where the Nothing is resting. The forest is quiet and there are only sobs from the boy filling the air. There’s a cut on his left temple, a bit of blood streaming down his eyebrow. When the kid touches the tree to support himself, the Nothing rumbles.

 

The little boy raises his head to look around, panting and face red from crying. He looks frightened and he falls onto the forest floor, pulling his legs up to protect himself. The creature stares, not used to feeling someone in his land, and the moon slowly kisses the sky. Darkness awakens from its slumber, hovering over them like a blanket, and the boy stays still. The Nothing growls, wanting him to go away, but it doesn’t work. The wind blows cold and the boy shivers, tightening his hold and sniffing. The creature sighs and lets him be, having no other choice. He feels the forest as always but he keeps going back to the kid, checking if he’s still breathing. The boy looks like he’s around five years old. Maybe less, maybe more. The Nothing doesn’t understand human ages very well and he doesn’t think much about it.

 

The crying comes to a stop and the creature hovers over the boy, watching him sleep. He’s resting his head against the tree, arms limp and shivering. The Nothing groans and he makes shadows move to cover the child, in a way to bring him warmth. The moon smiles down at the Nothing and he ignores it. The creature focuses on his usual duty, taking care of shadows and listening to the animals sleeping until morning comes. He feels the sun above and he hides under the tree, seeing the boy wake up and rub his eyes. The kid slowly stands up and looks around, not shivering anymore. He looks confused at first but steps forward, somehow knowing his way back home. The Nothing hums and doesn’t feel his presence for the rest of the day.

 

But to the creature’s surprise, he comes back.

 

The Nothing rumbles, only the celestial beings feeling the earth shake, and the child runs again through the forest. He finds the same tree, where the Nothing lies. There are no tears smearing the little boy’s face this time but the cut is still there. Clean, but present nonetheless. The child sits down on the rich soil, leaves and grass beneath him gently moving with the breeze of the night. The creature watches him closer, not understanding why this little human comes back to such a dark place. There’s no fear kissing the kid’s face and he’s at ease. The Nothing grunts, feeling himself move differently, and there’s something stirring in him. The boy sighs and closes his eyes, resting his head against the tree like he did before. It’s calm and the Nothing feels him breathing. The lonely creature wraps him with shadows and there’s a stronger heartbeat in the forest. The Nothing breathes and this child somehow feels safe in here, making the being change after so many centuries. A fragile shape takes the Nothing and he howls, looking down at his claws. The dark smoke constantly moves, his form too translucent and too light. The Nothing sighs, barely remembering how it felt to be like this.

 

There’s a gasp in the air and he looks up to see the child, wide blue eyes staring back at him.

 

The creature doesn’t have a face but he tries to imitate the same expression with his shadows, green orbs glowing back. There’s a faint shape of a wing skeleton, fading to the ground, and a pair of horns slowly appear. The little boy presses himself against the tree but he doesn’t run away and the Nothing doesn’t lose his form. Somehow this kid still feels comfort and it feeds the creature’s aura. The Nothing sits down, his slender body falling onto the grass, and they stare for a long time. The boy gathers some courage, biting his bottom lip, and tentatively stands up. The creature stays still and the kid steps forward, arm raising in the air. He makes a grabby montion and the Nothing leans down, unsure of what to do. The little boy hovers over his horn and he touches it, shape gaining more strength. When the Nothing moves his head up, the child giggles and he’s dangling in the air. The moon shines brighter and the creature huffs, shaking a bit to swing the kid. More giggles fill the air and the animals come out of their homes, wondering what is that foreign sound. The Nothing feels like smiling.

 

It goes on for a couple of days. The little boy will always appear in the night to play and swing on the Nothing’s horn like he’s having the most fun in the world. The creature feels stronger as the days go by, dark and slender shape solid. He can touch the trees and sink his feet under the soil to feel its warmth. The Nothing runs, air hitting his face, and he tries stretching his wings. They are mere skeletons but he can only hope. The child calls himself Jack and he mumbles something about feeling safe in the forest, away from the other kids. The Nothing can’t speak, so he listens. One day, he asks what is the Nothing’s name. He points towards himself, wanting to explain that he doesn’t know, and Jack frowns.

 

“I’ll give you a name,” the little boy smiles and the creature tilts his head, curious.

 

The Nothing shakes his head at several words Jack gives him, scoffing and humming. They spend hours deciding on which name it can be, the boy rolling in the grass and rubbing his tired eyes from sleep. Jack mumbles a small word that stirs something in the Nothing and he nods. The boy smiles, already half asleep, and calls him Anti. It reminds the creature of his celestial name, too forgotten as well. The shadows accept it and embrace the kid, lulling him to sleep. Anti’s shape is completely solid, a slender black figure, but he doesn’t dare to touch Jack, afraid that his claws might hurt him. The creature just watches over him, taking care of his domain while the boy dreams. The cut heals but there’s a small scar there that shows that time has passed. For Anti, years blend in and pass too fast for his eyes. Jack keeps showing up, reminding the creature of his age every now and then. He’s seven now and his cheeks are still rosy and round. Jack doesn’t hang on Anti’s horns anymore and he’s pouting, arms crossed.

 

Anti touches his shoulders lightly, as if asking what’s wrong. The kid pouts harder. “They keep saying you’re not real…” he murmurs, looking down at the grass. “My parents tell me to forget about you. People call me a freak and say that there’s no creature such as you. I’ve tried to prove to them, but they don’t listen. They don’t listen, Anti.”

 

The Nothing groans, shaking his head to show frustration. He knows very well how the humans are and how they have forgotten of him. It shows how ignorant they are and it angers the creature. He groans again.

 

“Mom doesn’t want me to come here anymore,” Jack whispers. “She says I’m imagining things. But you _are_ real, right, Anti? You’re a… You live here, you take care of this place. Right?”

 

The creature raises a hand, long claws touching the boy’s cheek lightly so he won’t hurt him. It’s enough to feel he’s there and Jack cries, worried and confused. Anti can’t do anything about it but there’s sadness in his heart when the boy is not there the next day. The Nothing grew somehow used to the little boy and it feels odd not having his presence. Anti waits, hiding under the tree when the sun comes up and stretching when the moon rises. He doesn’t know how much time passes. All Anti knows is that his old routine returns. He still has his form, which only makes him believe that the kid is still out there. The creature wanders through the forest, long feet burying in the earth and feeling it breathe. Humans stop near his domain every now and then, but never enter. The birds chirp in the morning and cicadas sing in the night. It’s lonely and quiet again, the creature turning sour.

 

Someone steps in the forest after a long, long time and Anti hisses, climbing up the tree and sinking his claws in. He growls and shows sharp teeth, wanting them out. There are threats emanating from his aura and the human stops on his tracks, far away from Anti’s sight. It’s quiet for a long time and the Nothing growls softly under his breath, bitter. The moonlight shines on the earth and he gasps when he hears a voice in the middle of the night. It’s a beautiful sound, ringing in the air, and the human sings. Anti’s hissing fades and he looks down when the human approaches, seeing brown hair and striking blue eyes. The Nothing tentatively climbs down, claws disappearing and turning into normal hands. The song is for him, the Gaelic lyrics expressing gratitude, and he stands in front of the human. Anti listens to him sing, tilting his head, and his wings finally stretch fully. The darkness of his shape is replaced by actual skin and Anti mirrors the man, green meeting blue. When the song comes to an end, the human takes a deep breath and the creature opens his mouth.

 

“Jack.”

 

The man smiles and his hair is a little longer, bangs falling over his forehead. He has a strong jaw and a beard, still wearing thin clothes, and he’s taller than before. There’s that same innocence hovering over him, glowing under the moonlight. Anti frowns, wondering how much time has passed.

 

“Anti,” he whispers. “I knew I was right about you.”

 

“You’ve grown,” the creature speaks, taking the human’s voice as his.

 

Jack huffs and looks down, pretending to kick the ground and putting his hands behind his back. “I’m twenty seven now so, yeah. It’s been a _long_ time.” He laughs and Anti stares. “I… I thought… After listening to so many people, I kind of started to think you were in my head as well. That I was just a little boy with a lot of imagination,” Jack sighs. “I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

Anti walks around him, having a full look at him and the man flushes under his gaze. He’s mirroring the same figure, both of them same height now. The creature still has his wings and horns, a long garment that hangs from his waist down and silver wrist bands. Jack looks up at the horns and bites his bottom lip, asking something with his eyes. Anti huffs and leans down a bit so the man can touch a horn, smiling with memories. The brown-haired man giggles and caresses it with his thumb, making the creature sigh. Jack lets it go, hands dropping to his sides, hands clenching. He’s clearly anxious, breathing a little faster through his nose, and his eyes are wide. Anti stays still until the human gives in and jumps forward, hugging the creature. A huff escapes Anti’s lips and shadows immediately come up to wrap them like a blanket. The man holds him tight, face burying in the crook of the creature’s neck. The forest rumbles, feeling more alive, and Anti’s wings close around them.

 

“Did you like my song for you?” he whispers. “I’m glad it called for you, I’m glad that it worked. I was a bit frightened that nothing would happen.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Anti replies and they pull apart just enough to look at each other. “I am very pleased.”

 

Jack smiles again and asks if he’s still welcome here. Anti nods, moving to sit down on the grass with him. The human talks about his adventures and the being listens, forgetting that he can speak every now and then. Jack doesn’t seem to mind, happy to be entertaining such deity. There’s nothing extremely exciting in his life, according to the human himself, but Anti is more than intrigued by his stories. It’s not like there’s something new every day in his domain and he doesn’t have any other humans to compare such journeys. Taking Jack’s form was almost too natural for him to do and the man points that out, finding it a bit odd but not denying it. Anti blinks, asking if the kid wants him to change. The human hums, staring at the creature up and down, and he murmurs something about hair color. The Nothing squints his eyes and lets the boy touch his hair, ruffling his curls. Anti closes his eyes, not used to contact.

 

“What do you want, boy?” he asks and Jack flushes, murmuring he’s not a kid anymore. “I suppose you will always be my boy.”

 

Jack’s cheeks gain a shade of red and Anti lets him pick whatever he wants as a color. The creature’s hair turns dark green, the human whispering something about nature and Anti’s eyes. Black earrings appear and freckles show up on his skin. Jack watches him in awe, fingers hovering over his cheeks and touching the black string from his left ear.  He huffs with a smile, a little nervous, but impressed. Anti likes the attention the boy gives him, he likes being admired after so many centuries. It feels different and yet comfortable. The human beams, eyes shining, and Anti’s shadows move around them. Jack looks at them with no fear and the forest embraces him, happy to have him there again. The Nothing scowls, trying to understand his emotions, and he sees the boy raising his arm in curiosity just like before. Jack’s hand moves toward the shadows and Anti feels the touch, shivering next to him.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” the man says and drops his hand. The creature shakes his head, frowning but not upset at him. Jack looks up at the moon and purses his lips. “Will you be here in the morning?”

 

“No.”

 

“Only night, then?” Jack asks and the creature hums, affirming. “Okay, I will come back. Will you wait for me?”

 

The Nothing frowns even more but nods, confused with himself. A deity waiting for a human? Surely that’s unusual. Jack looks content nonetheless and Anti doesn’t deny him that. He stands up, brushing dust from his thin pants, and he pushes a few strands of hair away from his face. Anti gets up and they stare at each other a little longer, the human chuckling and fidgeting with his hands.

 

“It… It was really nice to see you again, Anti,” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay?”

 

Anti gives him a short bow and the human says goodbye for now, turning around. He looks over his shoulder to catch Anti’s gaze before running back home. The creature parts his lips in deep thought, resting his back against the tree. Anti looks down at his hands, feeling how real he is. It is incredible. Overpowering. He didn’t realize how much he had missed the boy until now. That kind smile and pure aura are breathtaking. Anti plays with the memory of the song, listening to it in his mind. It’s beautiful and heart-stopping. The Nothing feels alive. When the sun rises, he lies down on the grass and lets the earth consume him, protecting him while he waits for the boy to come back.

 

☆☆☆

 

Jack wakes up with a gasp. He throws the covers away from him, sitting up in bed and the light of the day shows itself through the thin curtains of his cabin. He blinks and drags a hand over his face, waking up properly and remembering last night. The Irishman looks down at the wooden floor, toes curling, and part of him can’t believe what happened. Anti was real. Anti _is_ real. All these years, wishing to return to that forest but having his family holding him back. Jack behaved. He respected his family’s wishes and slowly let himself become like them, thinking he was being just a kid. The village mocked him for years, only praising the beings they know and care for. Jack had to sit down through all of this but, in the back of his mind, he always prayed to Anti. He wished for the creature nothing but gratitude and affection. Jack lived constantly afraid that Anti would disappear if he was indeed real. Eventually, the village took care of their own lives and the kids that bullied Jack grew up to forgot about him. His brothers and sisters moved on from this land after their parents’ deaths, and Jack stayed.

 

He sighs and stands up, stretching himself and going to the bathroom. He washes his face from a bucket of water and changes his old rags for clean clothes. The white of his loose shirt is fading to yellow and the dark brown of his pants is fading on his knees. Jack thinks back to the creature and remembers how fascinating it was to see him change. The dark figure became… him. It merely took his face to appear human and Jack felt all the air leave his lungs. The Irishman could barely hold himself back and hugged the deity without thinking. The shadows wrapping around him were nothing more than welcome, an old memory from when he was a child. He smiles, recalling how much he liked to hang on Anti’s horns and play in the forest. After so many years, Jack finally gathered the courage to go back and he doesn’t regret it. He feels revived, enchanted. There’s something to look forward to.

 

He steps out of his cabin, sun kissing his skin, and there are people already doing their jobs. The birds are singing and the neighbors are chatting. Jack sighs and walks towards the field, gathering seeds to plant and help his people by providing food. They greet the boy politely but it never goes beyond that. He became isolated, only there to do his job and thank the gods for creating this world. There are only two people that talk to him a little more often, but they are not here today. Jack likes to dig his hand into the soil, he likes to feel the warmth underneath, to bury his fingers in the fertile land. It makes him feel at ease, calm. The Irishman sighs and the sun has no mercy today. He puts a hand on his forehead, feeling a thin layer of sweat, and he can’t wait for the night to come. His days are nothing but ordinary and it’s mostly quiet. Jack also organizes supplies and tools from the store where he works, boss ordering him to do basically everything. He doesn’t complain and keeps a small smile on his face until the end of the day.

 

Jack goes home for a quick stop, wanting to get rid of the sweat on his body and change clothes once more. He eats some grapes before leaving and he walks further away from the village as the sun sets, reaching the forest. Jack swallows, feeling anxious and wondering if he should really be doing this. Is he really welcome here? What if he is only bothering the creature? He shakes his head and steps forward, leaves crunching under his feet. It seems to be always cold here and he hugs himself, walking until he finds that same tree from when he was a kid. It is slightly taller than the rest and there’s something lying on one of the long branches. Anti’s wings are limp, ends touching the ground even from this high, and his eyes are closed. Jack watches him for a moment, taking it all in. The being’s chest moves up and down, green hair blowing softly with the cool wind. When the sun sets completely, Anti stirs himself awake and slowly opens his eyes, pure black with green orbs shining. Jack’s breath gets caught in his throat and they meet their gaze. The creature’s wings twitch and he groans, stretching himself before dropping down gracefully.

 

“Hi,” Jack speaks and Anti just stares, blinking softly with long eyelashes. The Irishman knows that he’s not much of a talker, so he’s not bothered by the lack of response. He smiles and Anti looks down at his mouth for a brief second. “Did you rest well?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jack moves closer to the tree, taking off his boots to feel the earth and the shadows approach him. It tickles him and he lets out a short giggle, knitting his eyebrows at the odd feeling. Anti groans at the shadows and they move away, leaving Jack alone. The Irishman clears his throat and they look at each other. It’s quiet and Jack has this silly smile on his face just for staring at the creature. It feels so surreal. To be near something so celestial, something ethereal. Untouched by time. They finally sit down next to each other, right wing brushing on his back, and the cicadas sing. Jack listens to the life in the forest and he feels at peace, looking up at the starry night. He swallows, feeling Anti’s piercing gaze, and he fidgets with his hands. Jack turns his face to see him and the creature doesn’t feel ashamed to be caught staring. The brown-haired man huffs, the tips of his ears turning pink, and he pulls his legs up.

 

“I…” Jack murmurs. “I don’t… really know why I’m here… Do I bother you?”

 

“You don’t bother me,” Anti replies and the Irishman takes a deep breath, feeling relieved.

 

“Oh, that’s… that’s good.” Another pause. “I would hate to upset you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just don’t want that.”

 

Anti scowls and Jack snorts, wondering why a deity such as him is so sour. Although, there is really nothing here to do, so he shouldn’t be surprised to see someone like this. He gasps when he feels the wing brush again on his back, giving him goosebumps. They remind Jack of a bat’s wings, of a dark green color, with sharp ends and a small claw on the top. Anti moves them once more and Jack freezes, seeing the right wing curl around him like a blanket. Anti purses his lips, shoulders brushing, and Jack feels warm. The Irishman ducks his head, hiding his reddening cheeks, and he murmurs a thanks. He doesn’t know why he acts this way, so shy and anxious near the creature. Even though they look alike, Jack can’t help but feel something different towards him. Anti practically glows under the moonlight, skin so pale and covered with freckles, and he sighs. Since he was a little boy, Jack found him fascinating. It’s like a weird pull that brings them closer. Foreign but not exactly unwelcome. They watch the stars twinkle in the sky and Anti occasionally murmurs a story, from older times. He tells Jack a tale of a lake that fell in love with a woman and it ends in a tragedy, as usual. The lake wants them to be together in eternity and tries pulling her closer, only to drown the love of its life.

 

Jack listens to him murmur and his eyelids grow heavy, sand-like. The owls coo and the higher-pitched voice of Anti slowly lulls him to sleep, head falling on the creature’s shoulder. He dreams of endless land, tall grass blowing with the wind that does not make him shiver. Jack walks miles and miles, but finds nothing. It doesn’t bring him despair, however. It is soothing. He dreams and dreams, time never passing for him, until a groan wakes him up. Jack squints his eyes, seeing it’s early morning and the sun is awakening. He blinks to adjust his vision and finally looks up to see the source of the groans. Anti’s face is scrunched up in what looks like pain and his skin is slightly translucent, veins showing. His wings are flat on the ground and his breathing is shallow. Jack gasps and touches the creature’s face, noticing how cold he feels.

 

“Anti!” he calls and his hands are trembling with sudden fear. “A-Are you okay? W-What is happening?” The being scowls, trying to move away from the light, and Jack curses out loud.

 

“I’m fine…” Anti murmurs, opening his eyes to look at the boy.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here at this time… Why didn’t you leave?” The green-haired man stares through half-lidded eyes and purses his lips. Jack sighs. “Stubborn.”

 

There’s a cracking sound coming from the tree and Jack looks at it with large eyes. It leisurely expands, tree bark snapping and roots moving away until there’s a round opening surrounded by shadows. Jack gasps, heart racing, and Anti’s groan brings his attention back to him. The Irishman drags the creature inside, being careful not to step on his wings, and he lets out a huff. Anti stops moaning in pain, sighing in relief, and Jack watches the branches come around the opening to close it. There are a few gaps of light between every branch, just enough so they won’t be in complete darkness. The brown-haired man takes a few steps back, reaching the end of the trunk, and he swallows. That’s something he never thought he’d see in his entire life. Anti’s green eyes glow, little rays of sunlight showing dust in the air. Jack calms down his heart, taking deep breaths. The creature grumbles.

 

“I was merely… shaken by the light. It happens. I was not dying,” Anti whispers.

 

“You still worried me,” Jack answers and tentatively steps closer, sitting down and moving Anti until he’s resting on his lap. The creature says nothing and the Irishman caresses his hair without thinking, looking down at the glowing eyes. “Don’t do this again, will you?”

 

“I’ll keep that mind.”

 

“Silly.”

 

“Are you calling the creator of Darkness, the Nothing, silly?” Anti raises an eyebrow. “Humans have no respect, indeed.”

 

“You know I don’t mean it,” Jack smiles but then frowns. “The Nothing? You’ve never told me about that before. Is that how they call you? The other entities?”

 

“Some, not all. Most of them have forgotten my real name, me included.”

 

The Irishman hums and he caresses the being’s green locks with one hand while the other rests on his cheek, thumb brushing on freckled skin. Jack holds his breath, just now noticing what he’s done. He placed Anti’s head on his lap like it was the most natural thing in the world, wanting to soothe him. The creature doesn’t protest and Jack can only hope that he is truly comfortable with this. He rests his back against the tree and watches the specks of dust floating in the air until the birds begin to sing. He looks down to see Anti breathing normally again, pink mouth ajar and one sharp tooth poking out. Jack’s fingers brush along the horns jutting from his forehead and he admires them up close, dark green exoskeleton curving back on the end. The brown-haired man traces his face with his fingers, feeling his temples, cheeks, nose and brushing them on the man’s beard. Jack sighs and listens to him sleep, much like Anti did to him last night. The Irishman’s lips part in deep thought, heart fluttering. He’s beautiful and it’s a shame that he has to wake him up.

 

“Anti…” the boy whispers and gently shakes him. “I have to go… But I’ll be back, okay?”

 

The green-haired man only hums and nods, too tired at this hour. Jack smiles and stands up, leaving him be. The branches open a small gap for him to pass through and the Irishman thanks the tree, still in awe. Leaving the forest, Jack walks to his cabin and eats before heading to work. He’s half-present, mind going back to the creature. He knits his eyebrows, trying to figure it out what he’s truly feeling and if this is something he’s not supposed to do. Perhaps Anti will grow tired and bored of him, a mere human. It’s peaceful to be near him but it’ll certainly not last. How odd would it be if people saw them? Jack purses his lips, heart clenching. Even though Anti has his face, it feels somewhat different. And the human knows that he is an entity and not really him. The Irishman distracts himself with these thoughts, untangling the worries from his mind and feelings from his heart. After work, he cleans himself and removes the dirt from his skin. Jack shaves the edges of his beard with a razor, washing his face, and then eats some cheese with bread. The sun is still kissing the earth so he waits, drawing with charcoal on a piece of paper in his bed.

 

He feels something moving from the corner of his eye and he turns his face to the wall right next to his bed, seeing his shadow. Jack blinks and after a moment of hesitation, he raises his hand to wave. The shadow doesn’t follow his motion right away and it tilts its head. The Irishman huffs with a smile, realizing it’s Anti watching him through the shadows of his room. They move away from the wall, the shadows going to him, and his body turns a shade of dark when they hover over him. Jack gasps at the feeling and the charcoal falls from his hand. They send shivers down his spine and, when they dance on his skin, a soft moan leaves his lips. He flushes, embarrassed to make such a sound, but they seem to buzz alive. They leave a trail of goosebumps on his body and Jack lets himself fall in bed completely, hazy eyes staring at the ceiling. He squirms and grabs the sheets, breathing hard while they tingle everywhere. His heart races and his pupils dilate, being consumed by darkness. The shadows touch him, a light pressure on his chest that moves down, and he gasps.

 

“S-Stop,” Jack whispers and they disappear abruptly, giving him space to breathe.

 

It’s quiet, except for his panting in the room, and he groans. Jack drags a hand over his face and tries to calm down his heart. The stains of charcoal on his hands smudge his cheeks and the Irishman takes a deep breath, wondering what just happened. His body is buzzing and his vision is foggy. Jack shakes his head, blinking hard, and slowly sits up. The sun’s setting but the brown-haired man waits a little longer, trying to recover from this small moment. It felt like he was out of it, floating somewhere else, breathing erratic. Jack bites his bottom lip and curls his toes, not sure if that was unwelcome. The first star appears in the sky and the Irishman huffs, getting out of the bed and leaving his cabin after a while. There are a couple of people watching him through the windows and from afar. Jack purses his lips, knowing they don’t approve of his boldness to enter that land. He walks into the forest with short steps and he blushes deeply when seeing the tree from a distance. Anti’s nowhere to be seen when he approaches and Jack wonders if he’s still inside the tree, resting. The brown-haired man raises his hand to touch the branches surrounding the opening and they move for him.

 

Anti stands in front of him and Jack takes a step back, letting the creature come out and stretch his wings. The tree remains like a nest and the Irishman’s eyes follow the long wings until they retreat again, gasping under his breath. Anti looks at him and the tips of Jack’s ears burn, remembering earlier events and the shadows tickle underneath his feet. The creature purses his lips, sensing the boy’s anxiety.

 

“Did they disturb you? While I was asleep?”

 

“U-Uh,” Jack stutters. “Not exactly, it was just… sudden. Are you feeling better?”

 

The green-haired man tilts his head, watching him, and nods. “Would you walk with me?”

 

Jack perks up at the request and he accepts it, both wandering through the forest side by side. The Irishman lets Anti guide him, his long garment dragging on the grass, and they’re barefoot. The creature brings him to a lake and Jack wonders if it’s the same one from that old tale. He lies down, sighing and enjoying the silence between them. Anti sits down near the boy, looking at him while his shadows provide him warmth. The green-haired man touches Jack’s cheek, caressing him, and the human’s heart swells. He leans into the touch and the creature shines, watching through long eyelashes. Fireflies hover over the lake and grass, surrounding them in a beautiful light. Jack huffs and smiles, feeling like he’s dreaming. He doesn’t know how he managed to stay away for so many years, even thinking this couldn’t exist. How silly of him. Anti continues to caresses him, almost as if he’s afraid, and Jack sighs.

 

☆☆☆

 

The Nothing looks down at the boy, feeling his own heart ache. It’s been so long since he felt this and it’s breathtaking. When the human fell asleep that night, Anti couldn’t bring himself to stir him awake. He was lost in awe, struck by his beauty, and before he knew, it was already a new day. In the sun, the creature weakens and to see the boy so worried over him was quite something. Anti sighs, remembering himself resting and thinking of Jack. His shadows must’ve sought him out, causing him trouble. Now, the Nothing meets the human’s blue eyes and he can’t help but touch him in a way. The darkness rumbles, wishing to be closer to him, and Anti leans down for more. He feels brown locks tangling around his fingers and Jack stares at him through glassy eyes, shadows embracing him. He rests his forehead against the human’s and Jack holds his arm, keeping them there. The boy’s eyes flicker to Anti’s mouth but they don’t close the gap between them.

 

They keep caressing each other throughout the night, admiring the forest’s beauty. Jack’s pale skin shines so much that Anti believes he’s a star from the sky. It should make the Moon jealous of such brightness. The Nothing growls softly under his breath, pulling the human closer, and he feels somewhat possessive over the boy. Jack only smiles beautifully and Anti tightens his hold. Everything feels so much more real when he’s there and the creature lets him touch his horns, remembering that little boy but seeing a man. Jack plays with his long earring, black string swinging whenever he tugs on it, and the green-haired man huffs. Anti shakes his head and wonders what he did to meet such a gorgeous soul. The Nothing doesn’t deserve this at all but he won’t deny it, letting himself be selfish.

 

When the night threatens to end, they lazily walk back to their tree and their arms brush. Jack flushes and he lingers, not wanting to say goodbye yet. Anti doesn’t want it either. The creature gives him a small grin and leans forward, brushing strands of hair away from Jack’s face. Anti kisses the boy’s forehead, feeling him freeze under his touch. The brown-haired man stutters a goodnight and the creature hums, watching Jack turn around. The boy looks over his shoulder, as if wanting to come back or say something else. Anti blinks and he’s gone, earth quiet. He sighs and enters the tree, lying down and letting the darkness take care of him. He feels his heart beat and his skin tingle. It’s enticing and the creature longs for the boy’s return.

 

Jack sings for him in the next day and Anti glows, taking the boy’s hands so they can sway in the forest. The Irishman turns a beautiful shade of red but continues to sing while they dance, arms around the creature’s shoulders. Anti’s wings brush on Jack’s back and he does his best not to dig his nails into the boy’s skin, wanting him closer. The brown-haired man smiles when the song ends and they continue to sway despite the silence. The fireflies flicker and hover over them, and Anti stares at him. Jack tentatively brushes his fingers to stroke the creature’s cheek and the Nothing sighs, not resisting the pull and moving closer. They hold each other, chest-to-chest, and he buries his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. The boy shudders but doesn’t push him away, tightening the hold. There’s a moment when the brown-haired man whispers about going back home but Anti growls under his breath, possessive. Jack chuckles and stays. The Nothing bumps his nose on the boy’s neck before taking him to the tree, getting inside and listening to the branches closing the gap like a blanket.

 

Not wanting the boy to sleep just on the ground, he requests something of the forest and Jack gasps. The inside of the tree blooms flowers for them and they are beautiful, delicate, just like the human. Anti watches him be surprised at the sudden nature and some fireflies enter to illuminite the place. The brown-haired man asks if he can take some flowers, not wanting to upset the land, and Anti allows him. They sit on the soft ground and Anti’s wings stay close, leaning against the tree while watching the human make a flower crown. Jack sits next to him and puts it on Anti’s head, fixing it to fit around his horns. The Nothing knits his eyebrows but lets Jack please himself with this. The boy laughs at the scowling creature, eyes shining and turning into half-moons. He calls Anti beautiful and flushes, alarmed by his own words. The being hums.

 

“S-Sorry… It’s… It’s a bit strange to say that when you have my face…” he whispers.

 

“I’m much more than just this body. You know that.” Anti replies. “And you are stunning.”

 

Jack’s ears burn and he huffs, ducking his head and nodding. “I’d like to see you again… like before. Your real form, I mean.”

 

Anti hums again, not answering, and he makes a motion for the boy to sit closer. The creature places Jack between his legs, back resting against his chest, and the human sighs. He wraps his arms around the boy’s waist and keeps him there, breathing in his scent. Jack closes his eyes and Anti listens to his heartbeat slowing down, falling asleep. When the night is near its end, the Nothing’s eyes drop and he feels a bit tired. Jack’s still asleep, ribs moving up and down. The creature takes off the flower crown and places next to him, earth rumbling. He knits his eyebrows and he hears whispering in the forest. The moon is still fading in the sky and no humans should be near at this hour. Anti gently removes himself from Jack, letting him rest on the flowers, and the tree opens a path for him. The Nothing glares, green eyes glowing, and his wings stretch. He walks toward the whispers that are getting closer by the moment and their auras are not welcome. Two men stop in their tracks upon seeing the being and they gasp.

 

“W-We…” the blond man says, looking panicked. “We came here for Jack. W-Where is he?” The other whispers about Anti being real, eyes wide, and the creature says nothing. “We know that you’re doing something to him… We don’t want trouble.”

 

The Nothing bares his teeth, hissing, but he hears footsteps behind him. Jack comes running and he looks at the two men. “Robin?! Felix?! What are you guys doing here?!” he asks.

 

“Jack, your brother will not like this at all if he finds out!” the chubbier man says.

 

“They are not here anymore, they _won’t_ know anything, Robin. Leave me be!” Jack shakes his head. “I’m fine, you both should go.”

 

They complain that Jack has been leaving every night and the village suspects that the human will bring misfortune for this land. Anti watches them argue and he groans, moon fading and sky clearing. Jack looks at him with concern and the creature wants them gone, not liking this one bit. The boy sees this in his eyes and begs the other humans to go away, that this is not the time. The blond man looks upset and stomps his foot on the ground, launching forward to take Jack’s arm. He drags the boy away from Anti and his human yelps. The Nothing feels his blood boil and he roars, a loud and inhuman sound leaving his mouth. His teeth turn sharper and his hands turn into claws. They freeze for a moment before running with Jack, despite the boy telling them to stop. Anti fills with rage, seeing red. How dare they try taking his boy away from him? He turns into shadows and reappears in front of them, taking one by the throat and throwing him against a tree. The creature turns into pure darkness, slender arms reaching for the other and bringing him to the ground. The man gasps for air and Anti snarls, earth threatening to consume them. There’s a gasp in the air that makes him stop, claws digging into the man’s skin, and he looks up to see Jack on the ground with a frightened expression.

 

The air is heavy and intense, fog disappearing and sun slowly rising in a orange sky. Anti’s groans are too loud in the forest, shaking his body, and Jack looks at him with large blue eyes. The creature forces himself to let go of the human underneath him, listening to him gasp and run towards his other friend. Anti winces, wings falling flat, feeling more tired. He shakes his head, trying to focus his vision, and he never saw Jack look so scared of him. The boy pulls his legs up, dragging himself back and he’s trembling. The Nothing holds back a whimper and they hastily go to Jack, urging him to get up. The brown-haired man breathes fast and he stands up in wobbly legs, running away without looking back. The forest cries out and Anti falls on the ground, listening to the land screaming below him. He chokes when he feels Jack leave, heartbeat gone, and the earth swallows him out of pity.

 

The Nothing spends the rest of the day waiting and hidden, feeling and becoming one with his creation. The land offers him fruits and honey to calm his heart, suffering from the sudden departure. When the sun sets, Anti stands in front of the tree, eyes searching for something and wings shuffling. He purses his lips when there’s no sign of the boy and the moonlight shines above him. The stars twinkle, holding stories that no humans can begin to fathom, but it is cold and quiet. The creature’s wings drop and he climbs up a branch to settle down, still waiting for the brown-haired man. Anti looks at his human hands, pale skin, and remembers his claws. His roars, his sharp teeth. How menacing of him. Jack wanted to see Anti’s true form again and he did. However, the Nothing wishes that it was in a different situation. He shuts his eyes and sees Jack’s striking blue ones filled with fear, shaking and gasping. Anti sighs and rests his head against the tree, breeze softly hitting his face. Despite not having the boy’s presence for so many years, he certainly knows how it feels to miss it.

 

A couple of days pass and the Nothing turns sour, wandering through the forest with a scowl. Clouds cover the stars, a gloomy sky with a cold wind. Anti’s exposed chest lazily moves up and down, breathing deep. The atmosphere is dense and the grey clouds threaten to shake, rain approaching. He groans to himself, utterly bored and missing something he can’t quite understand. The shadows scream, distraught, and Anti walks back to their tree knowing he’ll find nothing there. The first raindrop hits the ground and the creature looks up, feeling them hitting his face. He closes his eyes, at least content to still have a psychical form to experience this once more. There’s loneliness in his heart and he grimaces at the sky, light raindrops streaming down his wings and horns. The Nothing feels a heartbeat and he looks forward, glowing green eyes seeking in the dark.

 

There are footsteps in the forest and he recognizes them clearly by now. Anti’s lips part and he holds his breath when he sees the boy in front of him.

 

☆☆☆

 

Jack didn’t want to leave. Not like that. He wasn’t expecting people to enter the forest, let alone those silly men. They enraged the creature and Jack felt fear for the first time near him. Anti sounded like an animal. A beast ready to end their lives right there and then. The Irishman saw him throw a human body like it was nothing but a feather and his sharp claws could cut through skin like paper. The earth seemed to shake beneath them. He groans, sitting on his bed, and he drags a hand over his face. Everything was so peaceful. Now all Jack sees when he closes his eyes is that dark shape with glowing eyes and slender arms. The brown-haired man looks down at his hands, fingers slightly shaking after coming back home and yelling at the men. He whimpers and pulls his legs up, trying to shake the image out of his mind. Jack can’t believe he stays close to a creature that powerful. That’s ridiculous. No wonder the people from the village think he’s going insane. The Irishman shivers and he lies down in bed, wanting to forget.

 

He doesn’t go back on the next day, still uncertain if he’s welcome. Jack looks towards the forest, craving something he can’t quite grasp. The creature was so angry, so _possessive._ The human shivers and turns around, spending his time with work and just staying in bed whenever he can. He looks at the wall next to him, touching his fingers on the surface, and his shadow doesn’t move. Jack purses his lips, almost expecting it not to follow him like before. The days are slow and utterly boring. The brown-haired man dreams of darkness surrounding him, touching all of him. He wakes up in a cold sweat, pressing his legs, and he sighs every morning. The roar coming from the creature echos in his mind and he hates himself for feeling afraid, yet desiring something more. Despite being only a few days, it feels like forever before Jack stands in front of the forest again. He doesn’t know how he managed to stay away for so many years. The night is here and the clouds hide the stars, a light rain starting to fall.  He steps into the land and clenches his hands, wanting to see Anti and apologize for leaving.

 

Jack’s clothes are soaking by the time he gets there and he moves his damp hair back, away from his forehead. The human finds the creature before him, staring in the quiet, wings hunched down. The raindrops stream down to his chest and Jack swallows. Their eyes meet and Anti takes a deep breath, blinking softly. Jack fidgets with his hands and shyly takes a step forward, watching the being for any sign of anger. Anti does nothing and the brown-haired man shivers from the cold rain. They’re silent for a full minute before the boy’s lips quiver, heart aching, and he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I’m…” Jack mutters and he looks down at his feet, covered with mud. The words die in his throat, not knowing how to continue.

 

“You were afraid,” Anti whispers instead.

 

The human blinks and gazes at the creature, grimacing. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to feel that. It was all so sudden. T-They meant no harm but… I w-wasn’t expecting you to…”

 

“There is no need for you to stay,” the creature murmurs. “You can go. I will not stop you, if that’s your wish.”

 

“W-What? No!” Jack steps forward but stops, uncertain if Anti wants him near. The rain sings and kisses the earth. The human blinks, water drops on his eyelashes. “I-I… I wanted to say that I’m sorry for not coming back… Yes, I am still frightened of what you can do, but I don’t want to leave you… Not again.”

 

Anti’s wings twitch and he finally glows a little more, clenching his hands as if he wants to do something. The being’s expression screams agony and Jack slowly walks towards him, breathing picking up and body shivering from the rain. A thunder roars above, world shaking and nature screaming, and the boy cups Anti’s face. Jack rubs his thumbs on his cheeks and the green-haired man whimpers, leaning into the touch. Anti bumps his forehead against the Irishman’s, arms wrapping around his waist, and they’re chest-to-chest. Jack murmurs he’s sorry again and his hands go down to the creature’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. The rain falls without mercy and the brown-haired man licks his lips, wet hair over their foreheads. The being’s eyes flicker to his mouth and Jack closes his hands into fists. Anti’s wings surround him, protecting the boy from the rain, and the sounds are muffled. He huffs with a smile and caresses the creature’s hair, down to his neck. Their hearts beat and the human lets out a shaky breath, wanting to be like this forever. Anti’s fingers go up to his back, feeling him, and Jack gasps.

 

Their gazes fall to their mouths and the being’s warm breath hits his face. Jack’s heart aches and he knits his eyebrows, wanting to close the gap between them but unsure. Anti groans and bumps their foreheads once more, tightening his hold on the boy, and Jack leans forward. Their lips touch, beards brushing, and it sends a spark through the human’s body. Anti sighs and kisses him, tilting his head to get more of him. The Irishman’s knees go weak when the creature’s split tongue enters his mouth and he moans, holding the man’s shoulders. The kiss is warm in the middle of all this storm and Jack tastes the being, heart fluttering. Their lips make wet sounds in the forest and the shadows dance around them. Anti goes down to his neck and Jack mewls, flushing all over. The green-haired man growls and bites his skin, nails digging into the boy’s waist. Jack’s mouth falls open and he whispers the creature’s name. Anti purrs and pulls the boy to the ground, until he’s sitting on his lap.

 

Jack sighs and his mind is foggy, body heavy. He lets Anti move him as he wishes and they moan when they kiss again, harder and faster. The human tugs on the being’s hair and Anti’s hands roll up his damp shirt, sticking to his skin. Jack flushes and breaks the kiss when he removes the garment, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. Anti touches his chin so the boy will look at him and Jack holds his breath. Raindrops kiss the green-haired man and his beauty is ethereal, spellbinding. He does nothing until the Irishman nods, resting his cheek against Anti’s, and the being takes off the rest of his clothes unhurriedly. There’s lightning in the sky that makes it look as bright as the day for a split second and the thunder roars, ringing in their ears. Jack tugs on Anti’s long garment, dark fabric untangling from the creature’s body. They kiss, touching themselves with wandering hands, and Anti’s wing scratches his back. The Irishman moans, body arching, and everything feels incredibly overwhelming. When Anti moves his hand down, Jack freezes. The creature rumbles and his glare darkens.

 

“You are pure as driven snow…” he groans and touches the human, making him gasp. “There is no sin in you. Uncorrupted. By the stars, what have I done to deserve you?” Jack whimpers and his hips move forward, wanting more of what Anti gives him. “Ah, so eager…”

 

“A-Anti…” Jack moans when the creature feels his entrance.

 

The Irishman buries his face in the crook of Anti’s neck while being stretched open, oh so slowly. Jack pants, rain streaming down his mouth, and he moves along with the creature’s fingers. The human shouts and a thunder strikes, heart pounding against his ribcage. Anti groans and pushes the boy until he falls on the wet grass, mud staining their skin. The creature hovers over him and Jack spreads his legs, feeling Anti thrust inside. The wings cast shadows and the human chokes when they come to him, darkness consuming him and touching his whole body. The shadows tingle everywhere and Jack looks up at the storm in the sky, mouth open and eyebrows knit. He mewls, breathing erratic, and Anti growls above him. The Irishman locks his legs around the man’s waist and they move together, warm breath between icy rain. The creature’s sounds get louder and louder, animal-like, and Jack shouts with every thrust. He curls his toes and scratches the being’s back, tugging on his hair. The boy wails and mumbles incoherent words, wanting to be impossibly closer to the creature. Their skin smack and Jack’s back is covered with leaves and dirt, completely exposed in the forest with Anti above him. The heat below his stomach grows and he lets out whiny sounds, glassy eyes and red lips. He’s flushed from head to toes and Anti praises him, leaning down further and saying sweet nothing into his ear.

 

“Look at you…” Anti murmurs in a strained voice. “My star…”

 

Jack’s heart swells at the nickname and he sobs, coming undone. The green-haired man bites his neck and they spasm violently, cursing out loud and moving until they’re completely spent. The Irishman covers his eyes, tears lost in the rain, and Anti calls his name. Jack shakes his head and the creature pushes his arms down, cupping his face. Anti kisses him and the human sighs, forest roaring with every flash of lightning. The green-haired man takes the boy in his arms and walks them inside the tree, fully protected from the rain. The branches close like a curtain and fireflies appear. Jack’s taking deep breaths and he likes the warmth that this brings him, hugging the creature when they lie down. Anti growls and buries his face in the crook of the Irishman’s neck, beard brushing on his skin. The human shudders and wraps his arms around him, coming down from ecstasy. The green-haired man keeps him there, a possessive grip that makes Jack melt in his arms.

 

“Stay,” Anti whispers. “Please, stay with me. I will not hurt you...”

 

The Irishman brushes his lips on the creature’s temple, soothing him. “I will… I will stay. I’m here… I’m sorry.”

 

Anti sighs and the flowers tangle around them, nature breathing in unison. Jack’s heart beats calmly and he hugs the being, listening to the faint rain outside. He blinks several times, coming to terms to what just happened. The human caresses Anti’s damp hair, intimacy falling into their hearts, and there’s an invisible red string bringing them together. The creature purrs and Jack, for some reason, remembers that tale of the woman drowning in the lake. He knits his eyebrows, a hint of worry kissing his mind.

 

“This is not going to be like that tale, right?” he asks and Anti moves his face until they’re looking at each other. Jack purses his lips. “I don’t want this to be tragic, I don’t want us to suffer.”

 

“Mo grá…” the Nothing whispers in Gaelic for him and Jack beams. _My love_. What a simple and yet beautiful thing to say. “I’ll keep you away from any harm that may come. Certainly you have seen it that this is true... I want to cherish you. I wish us no suffering.”

 

The boy sighs and shakes his head. “Oh be still, my beating heart...”

 

Jack touches the being’s cheek with his fingers, admiring him and shaking his head. He murmurs that Anti is unbelievable and the creature smirks, a mischievous look towards the boy. They meet halfway for a kiss, breathing in each other’s scents, and Jack sucks on his bottom lip. The green-haired man groans and bites him hard, split tongue entering his mouth. They spend the night like this, lazily feeling each other and hearts beating in sync. When the moon starts falling, Anti sighs and Jack whines. He wants more of him again but the creature lies next to him on the ground, wings flat and unmoving. The human licks his lips and a thought crosses his mind that is not pure at all. Anti grins, feeling his aura, and makes a motion with his hand, calling the boy. Jack shifts to be on top of the creature, already flushing from this position, and Anti moves his hips up. They sigh and rut against each other deliberately until the human is panting and whining. Jack takes Anti in his hand, feeling the being moving inside of him. They moan and Jack touches one of his horns, seeking support. Anti’s face screams pleasure as the human rides him.

 

They pant, warm breath filling the place, and Jack’s eyes turn pitch black when the shadows come to him. He wails and his mouth falls open in a silent scream, moving painfully slow and feeling everything. It’s hard to breathe and he gasps for air, overwhelmed by it all. Anti lets out weak moans, bucking his hips to feel more, and the human leans down to hold him. Jack’s movements become short and fast until they arch their backs, reaching climax and convulsing. The shadows leave the boy and he blinks, eyes turning back to blue. He shakes his head, vision swimming, and Anti sighs. The creature closes his eyes, sun rising, and Jack plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The brown-haired man removes himself and his back is still smeared by dirt, twigs and leaves in his disheveled hair. He touches his pink lips, wet from kissing, and he flushes. The Irishman sits next to Anti, looking down at him and recovering his breath. The thought of the human and the creature becoming one makes his heart flutter, and Jack covers his face. In all his life, he never imagined he’d feel all of this. To be so close and so intimate with this being. It’s breathtaking. Surreal.

 

Anti stays half-awake throughout the day and it’s misty, grey clouds still hovering over them. The rain has stopped by early morning, however, and the forest offers fruits for the boy. Jack eats sweet grapes while looking through the small gaps that the branches left for him, soft light kissing his skin. The Nothing curls into a ball, resting peacefully while the vines tangle around him. It feels like the land wants to keep him as close as possible, and Jack admires it. At one point, the tree lets him step outside and the Irishman gathers his clothes on the ground, turning a light shade of red. He walks southwest from the tree. going towards the lake and making a silent question if he’s allowed to enter. He feels a light breeze hitting his face and he smiles, leaving his clothes on top of a fallen tree trunk and walking into the water. It is cold and the boy shivers, diving to wash himself. Jack swims to the middle of it and there’s a faint fog over the water, a dark blanket. He murmurs an apology to the lake, remembering its pain and its lover, and his reflection in the water smiles briefly at him. Jack floats, staring at the sky through half-lidded eyes. He will not leave the forest today, for once forgetting about his life outside. He knows that the people from the village are perplexed by what happened, between him and the other men. The Irishman closes his eyes and listens to the nature around him.

 

He swims back to the surface and he sits on the fallen trunk, letting the breeze and the sunlight dry him before putting on his pants. Jack stays there, watching the lake and the trees dancing with the wind for a while. He blinks and his heart beats slowly, mind wandering back to what his life has become. The Irishman was just a little boy when he came here, only seeking shelter, to be away from undesired people. Look at him now. He has lain down with a creature, shared his warmth, his breath. Jack places a hand over his forehead, elbows resting on his knees, and he stares at the ground. He feels different. There’s something stirring in his heart, a spark that travels through his body. Jack’s cheeks are rosy and soft, and he slides his hand down to his chest, Anti’s ghostly touch tingling on his skin. The brown-haired man inhales deeply, ribs moving, and he closes his eyes.

 

☆☆☆

 

The Nothing breathes and the vines untangle from his body, letting him be. He stretches and opens his eyes to seek for the boy, not finding him there. Anti knits his eyebrows and the earth tells him that the sun is still present, not quite setting yet. He groans and bares his teeth, green eyes glowing in the darkness of their nest and the branches immediately open a path for him. The light hits him and he hisses, becoming a shadow figure when stepping outside. His wings stretch as far as they can and the creature roars, shaped like a beast and pacing on all fours. The sun doesn’t hurt him as much as before and the Nothing rumbles, sensing the human’s heartbeat and following it. His claws raise dirt from the ground and his shadows guide him, taking him to the lake. Anti spots the brown-haired man, sitting on a trunk, staring at nothing. He growls, announcing his presence, and the boy jumps, gasping before realizing it’s just him.

 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Jack says and the creature looks at him, chest exposed and hair slightly damp. “And what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be resting.”

 

The Nothing holds back a snarl, not wanting to scare the human again, and he just groans. Anti walks closer to him, changing to his human form, wings dragging on the ground without a care. He falls down on his knees to look at his boy, placing himself between the man’s legs. Jack sighs and pulls him closer, hands immediately moving to caress his green hair. Anti grimaces, leaning into the touch before resting his head on the human’s thigh. His arms wrap around Jack’s hips and the brown-haired man leans down to rest his own head over Anti’s. It’s quiet for a moment and the creature purses his lips, tightening his hold.

 

“I thought you left,” Anti whispers, lips brushing on the boy’s porcelain skin. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

 

“My silly creature…” Jack murmurs back and the Nothing can tell he’s smiling by the tone of his voice. “You asked me to stay, so here I am.”

 

The green-haired man grumbles and he feels the sun setting, sky turning a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Jack asks if he’s alright and Anti nods, not wanting to move from this position. They’re curled around each other, just breathing in and out.

 

“Anti…” the boy continues, breaking the silence. “What happens now?”

 

The creature raises his head to look at Jack’s sapphire eyes, the last ray of sunlight making his skin radiant. “We live, my star...” Anti whispers. “We just live.”

 

The human’s lips part, deep in thought, and he slowly nods after a moment. They lean forward for a kiss, tasting honey on lips, and they sigh. The forest beams and even the sky brushes against the Nothing, comforting him. Jack’s aura is a mix of anxiety and happiness, worry hovering over his mind. Anti purses lips and says nothing, letting him be with his thoughts. He’ll speak when he wants. The creature will wait. They embrace each other and the human’s hands wander to his wings, feeling them and making Anti shudder. Jack praises him, murmuring sweet words that makes the being hum and close his eyes. When the moon is up in the sky and the clouds fade, revealing the stars above, they stand up and walk back to their nest. Anti growls under his breath, kissing his human as much as he can. The Nothing ravishes the boy, adoring the sounds he makes just for him. Jack gasps and moans beneath him, face to the ground, and he wails so sweetly. It drives Anti insane and he feels _so_ much, holding the brown-haired man and digging his nails into his skin. They breathe, sharp and fast, and the shadows scream with them. Jack mewls, hand finding Anti’s on his waist, feeling the claws there. The creature turns pitch black in the last moments, green orbs glowing in the dark, and he grunts like an animal. They come undone, spasming together and choking. Jack sighs and turns his face to catch Anti’s lips.

 

There’s no fear in the human’s heart when he sees Anti’s figure this time, skin black as the night and teeth sharp as a wolf’s. Instead, he feels lust and excitement. Adoration and curiosity. The Nothing’s emotions burn with ardor, consuming him whole and threatening to rip him apart. Jack turns around to touch all of him and Anti whimpers, not believing he gets to hold this boy.

 

The brown-haired man stays with him every night, lingering whenever he can. They stay close, caressing each other in the middle of starry nights, and they kiss goodbye in the early sun. Every time they have to let go of each other’s hands, it hurts. Anti never likes to see Jack leave the forest, walking away for another day. However, the creature knows he can not keep him exactly the way he wants and that the boy has his own life outside the forest. The brown-haired man values his freedom and his life. Anti will not take that from him. The Nothing takes a deep breath, waiting for the human every night. Sometimes, he will turn into a wolf or a crow under Jack’s request. The human will giggle and stare at him in awe, touching the pitch black fur of the giant wolf and the soft feathers of the crow. Antil lets him do whatever he wants and the brown-haired man is faithful to him. No one ever comes to the forest again, too afraid of what he and the boy can do together, and the Nothing stretches himself over the land when it is his time to rule.

 

Time blends together, just like them. Jack barely changes in the beginning, when time threatens to kiss him, and he tells Anti that he’s thirty now. The creature knits his eyebrows, not noticing how long it’s been. The Nothing cares less about time the more he sees Jack, only having him on his mind and being his shadow. The human sends him a small smile, the edges of his lips curving shyly. He ducks his head and touches his neck in an anxious manner, feeling self-conscious. Anti brings him closer and murmurs something about his untouched beauty, making the boy giggle when they kiss. The green-haired man adores this sound and he closes his eyes, keeping this memory close to his heart. The forest sings with them, swaying with the wind just as they spin in front of their nest. Jack climbs trees as high as he can and Anti bats his wings to reach him. Sometimes they play hide and seek but the Nothing will always sense the human, so he pretends to be lost just to hear Jack laughing under his breath. The brown-haired man rides on the creature’s wolf form, pacing in the forest while listening to the cicadas and owls. They share the same air in their lungs, knuckles turning white and mouths wide open, and their souls tangle around each other as time goes on. And oh, how it goes.

 

Jack’s angry one night, pouting like he’s still that little boy from a long time ago, and Anti brushes his fingers on his cheek while asking what is wrong. The human doesn’t lean into the touch and he crosses his arms, shaking his head. He says to the Nothing that he’s not young anymore, that it won’t be long before he’s forty years old. Jack mumbles his insecurities with tears in his eyes, saying he is not beautiful and that Anti will not want him like this. The creature listens to him and touches the faint wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. Anti denies it all, forever thinking he is the most graceful soul he has ever come across. The brown-haired man groans and he wants them to be together in a way that the Nothing can not give him. Anti promised his freedom and the human will live like he’s suppose to. Jack sobs, shoulders shaking and fat tears falling without mercy. His face is red and he pulls his legs up, like he always does. Anti stares at that small cut on his temple, a light scar that carries unwanted memories, and he listens to him wail in sadness. The Nothing hates that sound and he rests his forehead on the boy’s shoulder, curling his arms around him and wishing for a better tomorrow.

 

Anti changes with Jack, wanting to comfort the human any way he can. The boy huffs and says that it’s worse, seeing a reflection of his age. The Nothing glares and goes back to his normal form, staring at Jack’s fading brown hair. There are a few grey strands that shine in the moonlight and the boy hates that, even though Anti adores them. They share their warmth still, soft moans that fill the night. A sweet melody that rings in the creature’s ears. They pant and move slowly, looking at each other, both wanting to cherish every moment together. Jack cries sometimes, hiding his face on the crook of Anti’s neck. The Nothing tightens his hold and he feels warm tears smearing his shoulder, making him whimper. He really doesn’t know what to do, how to make Jack feel better in moments like these. It’s difficult. The green-haired man finds himself weeping as well, dark teardrops streaming down his face. He frowns and touches them with the tip of his fingers. Jack rubs his cheek against Anti’s, smudging their lamentation. It feels like the Nothing is mourning already and he doesn’t like that at all.

 

“There is something,” he murmurs one day.

 

He’s watching Jack draw on paper, fingertips stained with charcoal, and there are fireflies hovering over him that illuminate his art. The human stops to look at him, back resting against a tree in front of the lake. His hair is becoming gray and his face is a little more wrinkled than he remembers, his hands too. Anti can’t recall what age he is now and he won’t upset the human by asking right now. Jack never stops shining, however. The boy is like his personal star, bursting with a light so bright into this dark world that he lives in. The creature sighs.

 

“Tell me…” Jack says and Anti purses his lips. “I need to know.”

 

The creature explains, looking ahead, and the boy’s face falls. He will have to pass away in the forest, in the Nothing’s domain so he can have him. When the human doesn’t understand well, Anti tells him that it’ll be his essence. Jack wouldn’t be exactly with him, physically. It is not a soul either. A ghost of an aura, perhaps. It will feel like him and it will be with Anti, with his shadows. The human blinks and thinks about it for a long time. They’re quiet, listening to the cicadas. When Jack asks if it means that he will be part of Anti, the creature murmurs a _Yes_. They will be united in the Nothing and the boy swallows, holding back tears. He nods and says that he will want that, and the green-haired man laces their hands together. There are age spots on his skin, an odd contrast with Anti’s silky and pale body. He caresses Jack’s palm with his thumb and the boy’s lips quiver. He says it feels weird now, their appearance so different. The Nothing says he shouldn’t feel ashamed of how they would look to others, for there is no one here to see it. There’s only them and them alone. This place belongs to them. Jack’s eyes turn into half-moons, content that the being thinks this way. Anti memorizes that smile and time passes once more.

 

The Nothing looks up at the Moon and asks her why.

 

Just why.

 

He didn’t have all of these emotions for centuries and centuries. No shape. No voice. Merely darkness, rumbling and taking care of this land. Anti didn’t ask for any of this, even though he’s not sure if he’d deny it. The green-haired man looks down at his human, resting between his legs, back against his chest. Jack’s hair is of a faint brown, with white strands here and there, and he looks tired. The boy’s breathing is slow and he’s staring at the sky, stars twinkling and moonlight casting down on them. His eyes have lost their vibrant blue, no longer an ocean. Anti wraps his arms around the man’s waist, softly keeping him there, and he’s frail. The Nothing can listen to his heartbeat, getting weaker after every second, but Anti keeps looking down at him. He doesn’t dare to blink. For what he can recall, the human is in his mid-sixties, and it is not fair that he gets to live so little. Jack’s calm but there’s sorrow in his heart. He’s silently crying, tears running down to Anti’s arms, and he caresses the human’s hair. The boy gives him a wistful smile and the Nothing purses his lips, waiting. Jack murmurs that he’s been faithful to Anti to the very end and that he cherished every single moment with him. There’s no regret in his mind and the being feels the corners of his own eyes burn with unshed tears. Jack grimaces and he lets out a sob, asking for a last kiss with a weak heart. Anti leans down to capture their lips, wishing he could freeze time. The shadows linger around them, desperate cries echoing in the background.

 

When they pull away, Jack smiles at him. Anti listens to his last heartbeat and feels his last breath in the forest. The human’s smile falls and his glow fades away. The earth is quiet. Not a single sound in the whole world. The Nothing stays in place, staring at his human. His little boy. He swallows and black tears fall from his eyes. Anti opens his mouth and looks up at the stars, taking a deep breath before screaming as loud as he can. The animals run in fear and the land screams with him, shaking and echoing his mourn. The shadows wail and rumble, moving everywhere, and the Nothing screeches while tightening his hold on the boy. He trembles violently and Jack is relaxed in his arms, unmoving. Anti’s throat burns and he howls, grinding his teeth while crying like he never did before. He lets it all out, world listening to his pain and lost. The Moon weeps and the stars stop shining, everything going silent and leaving only the Nothing’s lament. His wings drop to the ground and he abruptly stops screaming, gasping when he feels Jack’s soul brushing against him. Anti sobs and places a hand over the boy’s heart, closing his eyes to absorb what he can of his essence. The shadows take him, embracing Jack’s presence, and the creature opens his emerald eyes to see a little boy. The kid smiles and giggles before running away, figure fading between the trees. Anti sighs and he feels him again.

 

Anti can’t tell where he begins and where Jack ends.

 

It takes him a day to move again, finally releasing the boy’s body. The creature kisses Jack’s cold forehead and he lets the land take him, earth swallowing him to become one with them. Anti’s fingers untangle from Jack’s hand one last time when he disappears and it hurts once more. The forest blooms flowers around their tree and where the human lies, covering the ground with Forget-Me-Nots. Anti thanks them and he touches his chest, listening to his heart. He feels Jack within him, beaming. A light in this darkness. The creature huffs with a weak smile, content to have him and yet sorrowful that he doesn’t. It’s bittersweet. The green-haired man can’t quite say that their tale ended in suffering. They are together, in a way. They will be united forever, Jack resting in the middle of his shadows, safe and sound. Anti feels him, a ghostly touch. A light breeze that kisses his face. The creature senses him when he buries his feet into the soil, when he rests against a tree. Sometimes he listens to a familiar melody, wandering in the air. The flowers swing with the wind and the fireflies dance around him. The forest’s heart beats in sync with his, with theirs, and the moon is high in the sky, stars twinkling again. Anti hums and he feels the roots growing strong underneath him, ready to live.

 

The Nothing breathes and the air is warm around him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)   
>  [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelsoo/playlist/0dpN0TCeDDihgpALWB9Qxp?si=UqgmuGoWRRq2fifq6Cdhgg)   
>  [my tumblr](http://strawberry-soo.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
